Pumpkin Pie
Pumpkin Pie is a Saga or alternate storyline of Pineapple Soda. : Pumpkin Pie, like other Sagas, is an alternate storyline of Pineapple Soda which follows it's own unique path but stars the same characters and obeys the same series mechanics. Sagas may affect one another indirectly, but the events of each are typically non-canon in the overarching story. Note: this Saga is no longer available to read and as such, its synopsis is subject to debate and may be inaccurate. It is not yet clear if the Saga will see a revival as the art style has since changed. Synopsis : Valentine's Day in Cardston 1996: 16 year old Robert Lesley or Robbie discovers that his best friend, the 15 year old Anthony Douglas, doesn't have a date despite knowing he has a crush on a girl in town. In response to the news, Robbie jokingly decides to lock Anthony out of his own home where he refuses to unlock the door until Anthony has returned with "the lady friend." In the process of this little skirmish, Anthony's pet dog Midge escapes the suburban home and flees into the neighborhood. Anthony captures and leashes Midge and then ends up spending his time walking the dog through town, lazing about and reading comics from the local comic shop. : After some time, Anthony finally returns home with his dog and decidedly fakes a lip print on his face using wild strawberry he picked from the garden. After a knock on the door, Robbie allegedly believes his friend's story and shows him into the kitchen where he has prepared a "lovely meal for two" in the hopes that his friend will have followed through and asked his crush out. This of course is a lie as it turns out Rob doesn't believe Anthony has the guts and was intending to eat the other half of the meal anyway. The two begin to squabble but the argument is halted when Anthony explains he's been too busy to look for a girlfriend in preparation for the big day. His reason: He researching superheroes. Even following up with the statement "because I think I have a super power." : Intrigued, Robert observes as Anthony shows off his bizarre case of Acuphagia, an ability to swallow any inanimate object he can fit in his mouth including sharp objects such as forks all while coming out unharmed. The two then decide to begin videotaping this seemingly miraculous ability. They test his limits with more and more objects despite Anthony being rather camera shy. During this segment, they discover that they can even fit an entire hand into his mouth and that Anthony lacks a gag reflex. Everything begins to go terribly wrong when Rob convinces Anthony to swallow a rubber dog toy in the shape of a tennis ball and it becomes temporarily lodged in his throat. The subsequent oxygen deprivation causes a blood vessel to burst in Anthony's nose, causing a dramatic nose bleed and vomiting and ultimately leads Anthony to faint from the sight of his own blood. : Robert begins to panic and becomes convinced that he killed his best friend. However, he is afraid to call emergency services to explain that he let his friend swallow a tennis ball and afraid that their parents will get involved. Luckily, the ball goes down and Anthony awakens to find blood crusted to his nose and Robert asleep on his dresser. He claims not to remember the events the hour before but is quickly discovered to be joking. Robert is for once not in the mood to joke and appears to be very shaken up over the whole ordeal. He and asks Anthony never to do any of that again. While the story does not end there, the Saga has never been continued beyond this point and due to the random nature of updates, it is not yet clear if it will see a revival. Trivia *Pumpkin Pie is the first of two Sagas to take place on Valentine's Day. The other is Snowcone. *This Saga was well received among fans and as such, it is not known why the comic was pulled. **One possibility is that the series underwent a complete style change soon after the release of this Saga. This leads some to speculate it may return with the updated style in the future. Notes Navigation Wikia homepage Character listing Recent changes Wiki images Random page Popular categories #characters #mobsters #birds #fruitbowl #pets #monsters #mechanics #sagas #superlists Scifi Quantum Drama Crime Romance Mystery Psychological Mpreg Horror Ecchi Yaoi Anthro Guro Webcomic Smile | Pineapple Soda | Chat Browse ��     Wiki home     Create a page Category:Sagas